Sweet Dreams
by LittleRed6696
Summary: When life seems unbearable to one teenager, running away seems to be the only way to relieve the stress. When they stumble upon a Halloween Holiday door, their whole life changes. But, are these new friends and surroundings what the teen needs, or are they even more DANGEROUS than the teen's life before?...
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a screaming mother and slurred father filled the air.

A young girl of age 16 burst into her room limping.

The distant teen sat up against her closet door, clutching her knees tight against her chest.

She could feel her hearts ever increasing rapid beat.

Steaming tears flooded from her face as she caressed the open wound on her forearm.

This is Emily.

Emily was happy, on the outside..

She was a gothic hippie hybrid, not like many other people.

She loved to draw both creepy and beautiful things, and listen to both creepy and beautiful music.

However, the life she lived was, alone, a nightmare.

She dawned her armor against words from her loved one's and a fake smile for everyone else every morning.

Abusive mother, drunken father, what were she to do?

Ever since age 7 when daddy came back into the picture, Emily has been living in her own personal hell.

Dad got messed up and "barrowed" moms money, then mom would get cross and take out her anger on little Emily..

She reached for her art pad and a pencil, and began drawing a scratchy bold black heart.

"Why is it that tears come more easily to me than laughter?.." she thought to herself.

She ran her fingers down the dusty graphite scribble, then quickly crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside.

"No one understands the intense pain, both physical and emotional.. Forgive them father for they know not of what they do," she silently prayed.

Then, opening her eyes, she whispered "or do they just not care?.."

She spoke aloud, oh so slowly, as she drew an imaginary world of sketchy landscapes and creepy friends.

"Words scrape the bone, and actions scream louder. Save me from this hell, and I'll promise to never return.."

Suddenly, a glass shattered as it fell to the hardwood floor in the next room.

Her sadness lingered and turned to anger as she drug her fingers over her bruises, and scars.

"F*** it!" she yelled, although it was a whisper compared to the argument in action going on in the next room.

"I'm leaving tonight.."

I posted this chapter on my last account. However I am unable to access it, so my friend Unwariertitan suggested I made an announcement on a new account. I wanted to continue this unfinished story, so it was my idea to republish it:)

Hey, this is LittleRed:) I'm new to fanfic, and this is the very first chapter of my very first story, so creative critisicim?:) thank you!

-LittleRed3


	2. Chapter 2: Race Against Time

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her gym bag and began stuffing it with clothes.

"What do I need to survive? At least for a few days.." she questioned herself.

She turned to her closet, holding her wounded arm. A pillow was needed, and a blanket. Searching for the blanket, Emily spotted an old ragged stuffed bunny. It was purple and had a black bow sewn into the left ear. The bunny also dawned an orange dress with white flowers on it. She picked it up to examine it closer. It felt surprisingly soft to the touch, being scraggly and missing one button-eye made it appear rough.

"Hi daisy," Emily whispered. "I've missed you so; don't leave me again, okay?"

The young girl hugged the toy tight to her chest as she retrieved the blanket and small pillow from the closet. Light-footed, she sprinted to the wall in which she had left her pencils and sketch book. Those, too, were stuffed into the bag. Emily walked to the foot of her bed and reached underneath for her converse. She shakily began to lace them up. She was afraid; it had gotten quiet. Too quiet.

Looking at the time, Emily rushed her tying. Her mother went to bed at 12:00 am; fight or no fight. It was after her mother, her guardian, went to bed though, that made Emily fear for her life. When mother went to sleep, father unleashed hell onto the one being he could; little Emily.

Her father may be an alcoholic, but he's also a working man. Making more money than her mother, Emily's father was the one keeping a roof over their heads. Mother couldn't afford to leave him; not that she wanted to anyway. Emily began to feel her mother enjoyed the abuse because, like herself, her mother had low confidence and felt she couldn't do better. And abuse just meant someone was there and they cared enough to react.

There was a pounding noise at Emily's door. The clock in the living room struck 12:30.

"Open the damn door!" her father incoherently yelled. "Emily!"

Shaking, she held tight to Daisy, her bunny, and balled a fist.

"Come at me, drunk!" she yelled in confidence.

CRACK! Father's beating after so much time had worn the door, it began to break. She quickly put her bag on her back, and scanned the room for a hiding place. Under the bed had worked a few times, but should she risk it?

"EMILYYYY! OPEN THE DOOR!" his commands grew louder. BANG! BANG! BANG! CRACK!

She jumped back into the wall. Looking at the gleam of light shining through her window, Emily got an idea. She turned quickly to look out the window, down to the streets below. Living on a third floor apartment never seemed so scary. Emily was terrified of heights.

BANG! BANG! CRAAACCKK! The door had a small hole knocked out of the middle. Shuddering at the sound, Emily turned to the window and unlocked it.

CRACK! That was it. The hole was big enough for father to bust through.

Opening the window, Emily threw her legs over the side and looked back to see a drunken man with his broken words climbing through her door. She looked down at the empty street.

Gripping Daisy fiercely, she took a deep breath.

She began humming to herself.

She took a deep breath.

And jumped.


End file.
